Analytical equipment, including mass spectrometers (MS) and atomic emission spectrometers (AES), are utilized for detecting trace elements of species in samples. Inductively Coupled Plasma MS (ICP-MS) and Inductively Coupled Plasma AES (ICP-AES) are two common analytical tools used by laboratories for the determination of trace element concentrations in samples. Such sample analysis systems may employ a sample introduction system for conditioning a sample prior to introduction into the analytical equipment. A sample may be introduced to the analytical equipment by the sample introduction system, whereby a concentration of elements and a ratio of isotopes may be detected by the analytical equipment.